Una serie de primeras veces
by Moneta
Summary: Porque la primera vez, sea buena o mala, es siempre inolvidable. Sasusaku
1. Hipótesis

**Una serie de primeras veces**

_Por Inniyah_

Capítulo 1: Hipótesis.

La primera vez que Sakura vio a Sasuke, le pareció… bonito. Ese día, la señora Haruno encontró a su hija observando las muñecas de fina porcelana que guardaba en la sala, su gesto era de máxima concentración.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura?- Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

-Comprobando una hipótesis- Contestó la pequeña Sakura con seriedad.

"_Hipótesis, su nueva palabra favorita_". Pensó la señora Haruno con una media sonrisa.

Sakura levantó las manos para tocar sus mejillas. El gesto de la pequeña cambió a uno de confusión.

-Aún están frías.- Afirmó la niña

- Es bastante lógico. El día ha estado frío, húmedo, nublado y… ¡y te has quitado la bufanda! ¡La casa está helada!– Exclamó exaltada la madre de Sakura.

-Pero tus muñecas son lindas…- Explicó Sakura.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó la señora Haruno.

- Sasuke-kun es bonito. –Contestó Sakura, con un tono que hablaba de la existencia de algo tan obvio que era tonto elaborar en ello.

-¿Qué clase de explicación es esa?- La madre de Sakura comenzaba a molestarse.

Sakura suspira con cansancio.

- Cuando veo a Sasuke-kun, la bufanda parece demasiado cálida. Es tan incómoda que tengo que quitármela. Creí que había descubierto un nuevo medio para evitar el frío ¡Pero tus muñecas parece que están descompuestas! ¡Creí que ya tenía mi proyecto listo! ¡Ahora tendré que inventar otro!

Sakura tardó años en entender porqué su madre había reído tanto en aquella ocasión.


	2. Inteligencia

**

* * *

**

Gracias por sus comentarios. Debido a la buena retroalimentación que obtuvo el primer drabble, decidí subir el segundo rápidamente. Gracias, y recuerden que las crítcas cosntructivas y comentarios (review), son la mejor motivación para un autor ¡Oh! Por cierto, me gustaría preguntarles si les gustaría otro drabble con Sakura y Sasuke pequeños, o si les gustaría que me saltara un par de años. En sus comentarios menciónenlo, gracias :)

* * *

**Una serie de primeras veces**

_Por Inniyah_

Capítulo 2: Inteligencia

La primera vez que Sakura presentó un examen en la academia ninja perdió por un punto frente a Uchiha Sasuke. Cabe mencionar que Sakura ya no le parecía tan bonito.

"_Quizás lo que sentía en la cara era fiebre_". Cuando Sakura observó que Sasuke portaba en el rostro una muy pequeña sonrisa autosatisfecha y su estómago dio un sobresalto pensó "_Difinitivamente, esto significa que ver a ese tal _Uchiha Sasuke-san_, me enferma_.". Pensó con resentimiento.

Ese día, cuando Iruka-sensei los dejó salir al receso, Sakura tuvo que ir sola, ya que Ino debía quedarse atrás como castigo por lanzar un Kunai Kiba, quien no paraba de hacer escándalo.

'_Vamos Sakura, no te preocupes ¡Debes aprender a salir sola! Y si alguien te molesta, corres y me dices, ¿de acuerdo?_' Ino sonrió de forma confiada.

"_¡Ino-chan es tan linda! ¡Ella no me enferma en lo absoluto!". _Pensó Sakura con una sonrisa.

"_Quizás pueda ir a los columpios_". Pero al ver a Naruto discutiendo con Shiki y Rengi por quién merecía el último, optó por no hacerlo.

A final de cuentas, Sakura decidió ir a cortar flores y practicar para su clase sobre el arte de su arreglo. Mientras Sakura decidía entre la belleza de la Cosmos y las pequeñas sakuras, una sombra cubrió el sol.

-¡Vaya! ¡La frentona está cortando flores! Si te les acercas tanto, vas a quemarlas con el reflejo del sol en tu cabezota.- La voz de Megumi hizo que Sakura soltara las pequeñas flores y, del susto, cayó de sentón en el lodo.

Megumi sonrió con malicia.

-¿Sabes que me dijo mamá sobre estas flores?- Dijo la niña mostrándole a Sakura las plantas con las que Ino la había engañado hace un par de días, luego de encontrar a Megumi golpeando a Sakura.

"_Esas flores son venenosas, aunque las bobas no saben que el veneno está sólo en la raíz_". Sakura recordó la risa de Ino luego de que Megumi echara a correr.

-Nn..no sé.- Titubeó la pequeña niña que ahora escurría de fango.

Megumi tomó su cabello y lo estiró con fuerza; Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Sólo la raíz es venenosa.- La niña violenta tiró del cabello de Sakura con más fuerza. - Ino me advirtió que te dejara en paz y yo no hice caso. Ino dijo mentiras por tu maldita culpa, ¿cierto? Pero Ino no está aquí. –Megumi esbozo una sonrisa traviesa.-Así que las cosas van a volver a como eran antes. Tú me tratarás con respeto y yo practicaré mi Taijutsu con tu frentezota.

"_No, vete, vete déjame en paz, ¡NO!_" Sakura pensó con desesperación.

-¡NO!- Sakura gritó intentando empujar las manos de la niña, que sostenían su cabello.

-¿No? Entonces haré que te comas la raíz de esto, ¿qué te parece?- Megumi acercó su mano derecha a la cara de Sakura, mientras con la izquierda apretaba más su cabello. Lo anterior hizo a Sakura gritar de dolor.- ¡Buena chica! Eso es, di "_¡Aaah!_" La academia ninja no es lugar para débiles civiles y frento… "¡Ah!"- Megumi soltó un grito ahogado y repentinamente liberó a Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Frente a ambas, estaba Uchiha Sasuke. Megumi sostenía su mano, la cual sangraba; había lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Antes de hablar tonterías, deberías verte primero a ti misma. No sólo eres débil física sino mentalmente.- Megumi salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el salón de clases, mientras lloraba con fuerza.

Sasuke posó su mirada, sobre Sakura, arrugó el entrecejo y afirmó. –Y tú. No deberías dejar que esta idiota te moleste. Después de todo eres más inteligente que ella, y que la mayoría del grupo ¿cierto?- Sasuke continuó caminando hacia el frente, recogió el kunai del suelo y prosiguió hacia el área de entrenamiento de lanzamiento de kunais.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sentían tan calientes que creyó que explotarían.

Un par de minutos después, cuando Sakura recobró la calma y concilió los eventos del día, llegó a una revelación. El sentimiento y la idea eran tan excitantes que no podía mantenerlo en secreto. La niña corrió hacia el lugar en el que Ino solía jugar, sabiendo que Iruka-sensei la había dejado salir.

Por primera vez, Sakura gritó a todo el mundo que le gustaba Uchiha Sasuke. Y a partir de ese instante Sakura no volvió a perder ante nadie en un examen de la academia.


	3. Intoxicación

**

* * *

**

**Una serie de primeras veces**

_Por Inniyah_

Capítulo 3: Intoxicación

* * *

La primera vez que Sakura se embriagó, tenía 14 años.

Tsunade la llamó un día por la tarde para comentarle que participaría en los exámenes chunin, como parte del equipo de Lee y Tenten.

'_Neji es ya un jounin y aunque la recuperación de Lee es mejor de lo que esperaba, sería mejor que tuviese a un médico cerca, así que pensé en ti, ya que necesitas subir de rango lo antes posible'. _

Cuando Sakura le dijo a su shishou que planeaba esperar a Naruto y Sasuke para presentar, Tsunade respondió.

'_Si haces eso, no podré seguirte entrenando en jutsus más avanzados. Después de todo, eres sólo un genin y he recibido varias quejas al respecto. Hay jounins que desconocen una buena parte de los jutsus médicos que te he enseñado_.' Tsunade continúo con una sonrisa retadora. '_A menos que tengas miedo_'.

Una hora después, Tsunade y Sakura se encontraban en un bar en una ciudad aledaña a la villa de Konoha.

-Hemos tenido suerte.-Afirmó la Hokage soriendo.- Shizune tenía programada una cirugía, así que podemos celebrar propiamente.- Tsunade llenó de sake dos tazas y colocó una enfrente suyo y otra delante de Sakura.

-Uhm, shishou, la verdad yo no…-Sakura respondió con un tono incierto, observando a la taza como quien ve a una cosa vil y repugnante.

-¡Oh vamos Sakura!- Exclamó Tsunande con deje desesperado, al tiempo que giraba el rostro a la izquierda y sacudía su mano frente a Sakura, como intentando barrer algo de polvo.- No me malinterpretes. Creo que beber siendo menor de edad es inapropiado. Pero hoy es un día especial y estás con un adulto.- Tsunade sonrió y en su rostro, Sakura notó que había algo de orgullo materno.- Hoy, has dejado de ser una niña pequeña. Y como siempre he dicho, no eres un médico de verdad hasta que no puedes realizar una operación estando absolutamente ebria ¡Así que salud y hasta el fondo! –Dicho esto, Tsunade tomó la taza y la vació por completo en su boca, haciendo una serie de muecas extrañas.

Sakura observó a su shishou fascinada. Sin embargo, aún tenía algo de dudas… hasta que Tsunade la hizo blanco, nuevamente, de esa media sonrisa. Los ojos de su shihou eran tan intensos que daban la sensación que podían ver a través de ti.

Sakura podía leer el significado de ese rostro a la perfección, y decía '_¿Acaso tienes miedo?_'.

Haruno Sakura, no era idiota, pero era orgullosa y con alto espíritu competitivo, así que tomó la taza y drenó el sake por completo.

"_Vaya, así que esto es sake, ahora entiendo porque las caras raras que pone la gente cuando lo toma_" Pensó mientras arrugaba la nariz y apretaba los ojos y los labios.

Dos horas después y varias botellas desvanecidas, Sakura no recordaba por qué había estado tan vacilante de probar el sake. Dios, la sensación que daba era increíble. Era como si de pronto cada preocupación pareciera estúpida, tan estúpida que la hacía reír.

Su lengua se sentía dormida y cada palabra que salía de su boca sonaba diferente a como la pensaba, al grado de que tenía que repetirla varias veces.

¡Y todo parecía taaaan gracioso!

Cuando Tsunade servía otra tanda de sake, cuando el mesero traía otra botella, cuando el hombre de la esquina le guiñaba el ojo, cuando las ganas de orinar se hicieron más fuertes… todo era motivo para que Sakura riera a carcajadas.

-Uhm, shhhishhhou, vuoy ia ir al bua… bau- Sakura frunció el entrecejo.- ¡Baño!- Gritó y luego rió como si no hubiese mañana.

-Ung-Contestó Tsunade con elocuencia.

Al salir del baño con una sensación de liberación y descanso, Sakura portó una sonrisa sincera. Por algún motivo, desde el pasillo, el bar parecía completamente vacío. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron. Un tono profundo de voz le susurró al oído.

-Hola cariño.

Sakura viró para encontrarse frente a frente con el… ¡Hombre guiño! La joven rió con alegría.

-¡Hola!- Saludó la muchacha.

-He estado observándote y…

-¡Yo también te vi! ¡Qué cuicinci… coicin…-Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Estaba tan segura que esa palabra la conocía ¡Si sólo su boca pudiese decirla! ¿Qué pensaría el hombre guiño de ella?

El hombre rió con humor, sus labios estirándose y moviendo su senbon de un lado a otro. Al parecer Sakura había dicho lo anterior en voz alta.

"_Oh bueno_"

-¡En verdad qué eres linda!, no estás muy acostumbrada a tomar, ¿cierto?- Preguntó observándola con intensidad. El hombre guiño era muy apuesto. Parecía mayor que ella, pero era bastante guapo.

-Huh, no, primera vez.- Sakura contestó, optando por usar palabras simples.

El hombre guiño la observó con cuidado, sus ojos transmitían un mensaje que Sakura no podía descifrar del todo. Sin embargo la joven sintió sus mejillas arder, como hacía años no ocurría.

-¡Oh bueno!, supongo que después de tener que pasar por esta misión estúpida, merezco algún incentivo. Después de todo, esto será pan comido. - El hombre guiño sonrió.

Luego acarició su mejilla y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Sakura. Quizás era el efecto del alcohol pero Sakura lo veía más cerca que antes. De pronto el senbon había desaparecido de sus labios y unos pocos segundos después, estos estaban sobre los de ella.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y en cuestión de nada, estaban calculando su alrededor.

"_Genjutsu"_. En un segundo las manos de Sakura estaban en el cuello del hombre, un kunai firme en su mano.

El hombre separó sus labios de los suyos de inmediato.

-¡Mierda!- Una sonrisa bribona en su cara.-Pero esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, y no pienso pasar otro año como mediador en esos estúpidos exámenes.- El hombre afirmó con un poco más de seriedad.

Sakura poco a poco relacionó lo que había ocurrido.

"_Mi primer beso_".

De pronto, todo había dejado de parecer gracioso.

-¿Uh? ¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó el hombre con confusión.-Bueno, sea lo que sea podrán checarlo en el hospital. Después de todo vamos para allá, mi misión es dejarte inconsciente.- La sonrisa estaba de vuelta en el rostro del hombre, al igual que el senbon en su boca.

"_¡Mi primer beso!_"

-¡¡Shanaro, muere!!- Sakura, que hasta el momento había permanecido casi catatónica, reaccionó de pronto.

El hombre sólo alcanzó a ver el pequeño puño de la joven antes de que su cuerpo atravesara 4 paredes. Antes aterrizar, lo último que escuchó fue '_¡Kai!_'. Y antes de quedar inconsciente, escuchó la voz de Tsunade-sama.

-Prueba de detección de enemigos, uso controlado de chakra y fuerza sobre humana en situaciones extremas, superada ¡En verdad está lista! ¡Buen trabajo Genma, tu misión ha sido un éxito!- Luego, la Hokage se inclinó y le susurró al oído. –Pensaba en hacer que otro tomara tu lugar como mediador pero gracias a ese pequeño extra que hiciste allá… olvídalo. –Genma esbozó una media sonrisa, algo de sangre escurría por su boca.

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó sin recolección de lo que ocurrió luego de que Tsunade aliviara las heridas de Genma y le explicara que todo era parte de un "pre-examen", para cerciorarse de que en realidad estuviera preparada para los chunin. Sakura aún había estado molesta luego de la explicación, aún hoy, Sakura se sentía bastante indignada. Pero un par de tragos extra, invitados por su shishou, la habían relajado bastante.

"_Al menos le di un buen golpe y le quebré todas las cotillas_"- Sakura pensó con satisfacción.

Sin embargo, al momento de entrar al baño, Sakura pegó un grito.

Ahí, en la parte superior de su espalda, atrás de su hombro derecho, un elaborado tatuaje leía:

"**Lacayo de la princesa babosa"**

Cabe mencionar, que hasta el día de hoy, la madre de Sakura desconoce la existencia de dicho tatuaje y Sakura no ha vuelto a tocar una botella de sake.

* * *

N/A

Explicación:

A Genma le fue encomendado, como a Iruka en su momento, el evaluar si Sakura estaba preparada para el examen chunin. Lo del beso, fue su idea de obtener algo a cambio.

A Tsunade se le conoce como la princesa babosa o "slug-hime" en inglés. Por lo anterior, decidí que Sakura fuese la lacaya de la princesa babosa, o "slug-minion". El tatuaje es resultado de una noche loca de alcohol :D


	4. Pervertidos

**

* * *

**

**Una serie de primeras veces**

_Por Inniyah_

Capítulo 4: Pervertidos

* * *

A diferencia de lo que todos piensan, la primera cita de Sakura no fue con Naruto, Lee o Sasuke. Su primera cita fue con un chico dos años mayor que ella, no relacionado con el mundo ninja. Todo fue idea de su madre y, para darle gusto y evitar el castigo por no avisar que no estaría en casa varios días debido a los exámenes chunin, Sakura aceptó salir con él.

Era el hijo de uno de los contadores del pueblo: guapo, inteligente, adinerado, pretencioso, presumido, manipulable… totalmente aburrido.

Luego de que Sakura lo hizo pagar por su comida, realmente la chica dudaba que una cena costosa gratuita, fuera suficiente por tener que soportarlo por horas.

-Entonces Sakura-san, ¿planeas continuar tu trabajo como ninja luego de casarte?- El chico preguntó con interés, mientras caminaban con rumbo a la casa de la joven.

"_Al menos es un caballero_"

-¡Por supuesto!, no veo otra forma de vida para mí. Es estimulante en todos los niveles.- Por algún motivo desconocido para Sakura, el chico tragó saliva y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

"_¡Vaya que hay raros en donde quiera!_" Pensó Sakura, mientras se cercioraba de que Ino no estuviese siguiéndola para comprobar la veracidad del hecho de que Sakura había conseguido salir con alguien y ella no.

"_Si la puerca ve lo aburrida que es esta cita, no me la acabaré en burlas_" Pensó Sakura mientras temblaba con la sola idea.

-¡Oh, Sakura-san, lo siento! Toma mi abrigo, después de todo, la noche está bastante fría.- Dijo el muchacho con caballerosidad.

-No, no te preocu…-Sakura observó los ojos de Shinji. El chico irradiaba seriedad.

-Sakura-san, se lo que tu empleo implica. En verdad no te juzgo.- Shinji tomó la mano de Sakura.

"_¿Juzgar? ¿Por qué habría de juzgarme?_"

-Sé que no estás acostumbrada siquiera a la más simple de las consideraciones- Aquí el chico dio una media sonrisa.

-¿Huh? A qué te…-Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-No te preocupes. Yo tengo modales, y no quiero incomodar a tu madre. Iremos a un buen hotel, uno de los mejores.- Shinji sonrió con galanura.

Sakura vio rojo y por primera vez golpeó a un civil. Afortunadamente la joven pudo controlarse y no usar súper fuerza, por lo que el golpe lo dejó inconsciente sólo por unas cuantas horas.

En esa ocasión, Sakura entendió que los pervertidos abundan en todos lados. Ricos, pobres, civiles o shinobi. Todos tenían una mente sucia… pero al menos los ninjas eran ingeniosos.

* * *


	5. Omnipresente

**

* * *

**

Una serie de primeras veces

_Por Inniyah_

Capítulo 5: Omnipresente

* * *

Lejos de lo que la mayor parte del mundo cree, la primera vez que Sakura vio a Karin (luego de muchas batallas con diversos enemigos y la casi muerte de sus amigos), depués de lograr traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha, no detestó a la mujer. Oh no, nada de eso. Lo que Sakura pensó fue que Sasuke era un bastardo vengativo porque, aunque Sakura sabía que no había relación entre ambas cosas, no pudo evitar pensar que en una pequeña parte, a Sasuke le desagradó la idea de ser reemplazado por Sai.

"_Un reemplazo, en venganza de nuestro reemplazo_".

Lo que a Sakura le desagradó fue el hecho de que Sasuke no se refería a Karin con "observaciones" sobre cuán fastidiosa era, o qué tan débil, o parlanchina o sobre por qué demonios se colgaba de él como si fuese un mono. Todo esto, a Sakura le pareció bastante injusto.

"_Supongo que lo único de justo que tiene la vida, es que es injusta para todos_". Pensó la joven ninja con resignación. Posteriormente, se concentró en ayudar a su shishou a curar a los heridos.

Casi un año después de todo esto, cuando todos los miembros del equipo 7, originales y reemplazos, se juntaron a dar la despedida a Suigetsu que había decido andar su propio camino, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que Karin decidió acompañarlo.

Al ver la cara de Sakura, Suigetsu sonrió de forma socarrona.

-Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros- Luego de una mirada lasciva que la recorrió desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta los ojos, prosiguió.- Tres serían definitivamente mejor que dos.- Al terminar de hablar, Suigetsu amplió su sonrisa para mostrar todos sus afilados dientes.

Quizás era el hecho de que Sakura se sentía magnánima, o que estaba algo desvelada y realmente cansada por la reconstrucción del hospital. No era un secreto que Sakura solía ser ligeramente más sumisa cuando tenía sueño, solía ser el momento en el que su shishou aprovechaba para hacerla quedarse tiempo extra en el hospital y su madre la hacía sentir culpable por no visitarla tan frecuentemente como ella quería, es decir todos los días. Así que en lugar de golpearlo a través de la pared como habría hecho con Naruto, frunció el entrecejo con confusión y preguntó con tono clínico.

-¿Tú cuentas como uno? Es decir, ¿en verdad?- La mirada que Sakura le dedicó a Suigetsu era como la de un inventor que ha encontrado un realmente curioso conejillo de indias.- No por insultarte pero, ¿no sería incómodo para Karin y para mi si te deshaces a la mitad de… uhm, ya sabes?- El tono de Sakura era totalmente profesional, el gesto serio y confundido.

Naruto comenzó a reir a carcajadas, Kakashi misteriosamente empezó a soltar risitas tapándose la cara con su libro, Sai parecía lleno de preguntas insultantes y sus ojos estaban fijos en la ingle de Suigetsu, Yamato tenía un gesto de incomodidad.

Las mejillas de Suigetsu parecían a punto de explotar y su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

-Siempre podríamos intentarlo, puedo ser toda una ventaja con eso de estar en todas partes…- Dijo con un guiño travieso.

Sin embargo, repentinamente al enfocar la vista en Sasuke, Suigetsu tragó saliva y enmudeció. Con curiosidad, Sakura fijó la mirada en Sasuke, pero fuera del rápido brillo rojo en sus ojos "_Debe ser el reflejo del sol; es verano, después de todo_", no vio nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Un repentino sonido de molestia proveniente de Karin, hizo a Sakura girar la cabeza para observarla.

-Hay gente, que realmente es egoísta. En verdad no se conforma con nada. Es hora de irnos, tenemos que viajar hacia el este.- Declaró Karin dando la vuelta.

Por primera vez desde que Sakura podía recordar, Suigetsu obedeció a Karin sin renegar.


	6. Al descubierto

* * *

**Una serie de primeras veces**

_Por Inniyah_

Capítulo 6: Al descubierto

* * *

El día en que Sakura fue consciente de que alguien aparte de Tsunade, ella y el artista que realizó el trabajo, observó su tatuaje, fue también el día que Sakura considera como el más vergonzoso desde que su madre la atrapó leyendo Yaoi explícito.

Esto es, porque esta singular ocasión, fue también la primera vez que Sakura se mostró sin tapujos frente a todos sus compañeros de equipo. _Literalmente_.

Todo comenzó como un día normal, o tan normal como un día puede ser, luego de una larga misión al país del trueno para fortalecer los lazos de amistad con Konoha (lo cual incluía el resolver una serie de misiones clasificación S como prueba de buenas intenciones), afirmar la posición de Naruto como próximo Hokage y confirmar la lealtad de Sasuke hacia Konoha.

Fue una semana terrible para Sakura.

Para empezar, tuvo que soportar a toda clase de cerdos machistas de la aldea de la Nube. Frases desagradables como '_Al parecer tengo una reacción extraña cuando te veo, ¿porqué no me ayudas un poco?_' acompañadas de miradas obscenas, fue lo menos con lo que la joven kunoichi tuvo que lidiar. Lo más asqueroso de todo es que Sakura no podía golpearlos y seguir pareciendo amiga de la aldea, y los muy cretinos lo sabían.

Sin embargo, incluso el tío más odioso y persistente, solía dejar de hablar cuando la joven estaba cerca de sus compañeros de equipo. No es que Sakura fuese una "dama en apuros" que requería esconderse tras sus amigos varones para ser respetada. Pero Sakura no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que su complexión hacía que las personas no la tomasen en serio hasta no ser amenazadas luego de verla destrozar montañas enteras con sus puños. Y bueno, amenazar a los ninjas de una villa no ayuda a estrechar lazos de amistad con esta.

Sin embargo, lo más terrible y cansado del viaje fue sin lugar a dudas escuchar las discusiones sin fin de sus compañeros de equipo.

Si Sai y Naruto eran un problema, Sai, Naruto y Sasuke en el mismo sitio, era como para suicidarse.

"_Y como bien pude ver en la aldea de la nube, no todo puedo arreglarlo con un puñetazo por allí y otro por allá._" Pensó la kunoichi.

Al final del periodo, todos menos Sai (que continuaba esbozando su estúpida y falsa sonrisa), parecían listos para convertirse en asesinos psicópatas. Y Sakura era la mejor muestra de ello. Fue en ese momento que la habilidad más increíble de Kakashi había aparecido, o como Sakura solía llamarla:

"_Haz-que-otro-pague-tus-cuentas no jutsu._"

El resultado final, fue el equipo completo reposando por un día entero en un lujoso establecimiento de aguas termales… y la cartera de Yamato significativamente más vacía.

"_En verdad que esto es genial, ¡hasta que has hecho algo bien Kaka-sensei! Incluso Sasuke-kun entró sin renegar… casi te perdono por no dejarme darles una lección a esos puercos de Trueno_" Sakura pensó mientras el agua relajaba deliciosamente sus tensos y doloridos músculos. "_Y lo mejor es que el lugar es tan caro que está vacío ¡Salvo por nosotros! Shanaro, que esta oportunidad no la volveré a ver en mi vida_" Sakura pensó con alegría, levantando el puño en un gesto de victoria, el cual provocó que su toalla, acomodada alrededor de su cuello, cayera al agua.

-¡Ugh! ¡Está toda mojada! - Exclamó Sakura con molestia-Ahora tendré que pararme e ir por otra- Dijo la joven con resignación, luego de dar un suspiro de sufrimiento.

Si bien, Sakura solía ir a baños públicos, la joven tomaba medidas precautorias para que su desliz de juventud o '_Regalo de madurez y muestra de su posición como aprendiz_', como Tsunade llamaba a su tatuaje, no fuese notado por otras personas. Las medidas de seguridad iban desde realizar un sencillo _henge, _hasta ir al baño público a horas ridículas, como las tres de la madrugada.

Por otro lado, Sakura era una chica bastante modesta. No era que la joven odiase su físico, sin embargo no sentía la necesidad de mostrarlo a todo el que pasara, en especial luego de vivir toda su vida en la villa de Konoha, donde los cuerpos voluptuosos y esculturales estaban a la orden del día. Quizás era un remanente de todas las inseguridades que había poseído de pequeña, aunque Sakura creía que estaba más bien conectado con el hecho de que sus padres eran civiles y sus normas morales y puntos de vista sobre el decoro diferían de los de muchas familias de ninjas. Sin embargo esto la hizo agradecer, nuevamente, en silencio a su avaro y abusivo sensei y a su manipulable taichou por hacer posible el poder levantarse sin un solo trapo cubriéndola, sin ser presa de las miradas de otras personas. Estar en un enorme baño sola, era el paraíso.

-¡Deja de verme ahí!- Sakura alcanzó a distinguir lo que parecía ser la voz de Naruto.

"_Bueno, casi el paraíso_"

-Naruto, cálmate.- La voz de Yamato, tranquila como el agua, interrumpió a Naruto.

-¡Oh Dios, no esos ojos! ¡Ya entendí, de verdad!- Naruto chilló.

Sakura rodó los ojos al cielo y se levantó para ir al estante en el que estaban por las toallas, su espalda firmemente hacia la pared que dividía la sección de hombres y la de mujeres.

-Todo es lógico ahora.- Sai habló y Sakura sabía que su sonrisa falsa estaba en su cara.

-Tú, el chico sin pene, eres el uke, y el traidor debe ser el seme… no hay otra forma de que las cosas pudiesen funcionar, ¿o sí?- Las mejillas de Sakura se enrojecieron y justo cuando la joven se dio la espalda para continuar caminando hacia el estante de las toallas, el inconfundible grito de '_Rasengan_' llegó a sus oídos.

La delgada pared de madera que separaba los cuartos de hombres y mujeres estalló en mil pedazos, el agua del lugar saltó con violencia y salpicó el sitio medio inundando todo.

Sakura, escurriendo de agua, estaba de pié en medio del caos.

El silencio reinó el lugar.

-¡Naruto!, ¡eres un idiota, lo has destruido!-Gritó Sakura con furia dándose la vuelta sin pensarlo dos veces. Esta vez si la iban a oír, no habría excusas ni súplicas que valieran. Todos la tenían colmada con sus estupideces.

"_Naruto, ahora conversarás con mis puños, ¡shanaro!_"

Sin embargo, Sakura se detuvo al notar que el grupo parecía paralizado y su vestimenta era bastante indescente… o más bien nula.

Kakashi tenía una toalla alrededor del cuello y ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro, el agua lo cubría hasta el pecho. Parecía haber estado leyendo su libro cuando el ataque ocurrió y ahora la observaba con su ojo abierto y algo de sorpresa.

Yamato tenía un gesto de incomodidad, parecía que al momento en que la pared se rompió, estaba a la mitad de ponerse en pie para detener a los chicos, por lo que el agua cubría hasta sus caderas. Al verla, Yamato deslizó sus manos hacia su rostro en señal de frustración y cerró los ojos rápidamente.

Sasuke continuaba en el agua, su gesto no mostraba emoción alguna, su mirada firme en la pared. Mientras Naruto, quien acababa de salir del fondo del agua, estaba tosiendo.

"_Debió haberse resbalado, eso explicaría por qué Sai sigue con vida_" Pensó Sakura.

Sai parecía haber esquivado lo peor del ataque de Naruto y una herida no demasiado profunda se notaba en su costado. Estaba de rodillas y el agua a penas le cubría lo necesario para no mostrarlo todo, sin embargo no denotaba algún sentimiento de incomodidad. Su sonrisa falsa continuaba en su cara, su mirada fija en ella.

-No te tomaba por alguien artístico cara de perro.- Sai habló.

-¿Huh?-'_¿Artístico?_' Sakura pensó confundida.

-"Lacayo de la princesa babosa"- Sai citó sin emoción.

Sakura entonces entendió que se refería a su tatuaje y recordó por qué había salido del agua en primer lugar. Con un grito de angustia se sumergió de nuevo, su rostro viendo firmemente hacia abajo.

-Sakura-chan- Naruto dijo con asombro- tienes senos… y un tatuaje… y ¡SENOS!.- Naruto sonaba absorto.

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta.- Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, creo que es hora de irnos y dar mayor privacidad a Sakura.- Sakura podía prácticamente escuchar a su sensei rascando su cabeza con confusión y poniendo su libro a un lado.

-Pienso que es una excelente idea sempai- Dijo Yamato, mientras hacía un esfuerzo evidente por ver hacia otro lado y pensaba en qué hacer para salir de ahí sin mostrar nada a Sakura.-Y Sakura, no te mortifiques, realmente todo fue tan rápido que no vimos nada.- Yamato finalizó, intentando despreocupar a la joven.

Sakura se sentía absolutamente humillada, tanto que por primera vez en años, quería llorar.

"_Quizás sea cierto, quizás no vieron mucho_" Sakura intentaba engañarse a sí misma y estaba a punto de lograrlo. La joven sentía que quizás en un par de años, podría observar a sus compañeros a los ojos otra vez.

Esto hasta que Naruto abrió su bocaza de nuevo.

-¿Cómo los escondes? ¿Los aplastas?, ¿no terminas adolorida? ¡Hinata-chan no puede apretarlos tan…–La vista de Sakura se levantó de inmediato. Naruto tragó saliva.

Por lo general, el chakra de Sakura no desplegaba intento homicida. Cuando eres un médico ninja, sin importar cuánto odies a tus pacientes, tienes que mantener tu energía neutra para evitar incidentes. Un shinobi es paranoico por naturaleza y probablemente asesinaría a cualquiera que se le acerque mientras despliegue chakra que delate esa intención.

Pero para Sakura, esta era una ocasión especial. Días de estrés, humillación, ira y frustración explotaron al fin.

-Cuando salga de aquí malditos bastardos, voy a sacarles los ojos a todos y se los volveré a poner, sólo para sacárselos de nuevo ¡Shanaro!- Sakura estaba absolutamente furiosa.- Es más, ¿por qué no empiezo de una vez? Después de todo, ¡no es como si me quedara algo que ocultar!- Sakura estaba a punto de levantarse.

- Ten, usa esto.- La voz de Sasuke sonó a su izquierda y una toalla cayó en su cabeza nublando su vista. La joven, concentrada en su vergüenza, no lo había escuchado acercarse.

Unos momentos después, Sakura lo escuchó dirigirse la zona de caballeros, detenerse un momento y continuar su camino hacia la salida del lugar.

-Yamato- Sakura distinguió la voz de Kakashi.-Crea una nueva división, para salir de aquí.-Dijo con seriedad y lo que sonaba como sorpresa.

Yamato asintió y unos minutos después, Sakura pudo vestirse con relativa tranquilidad. Extrañamente, ese incidente no volvió a ser mencionado por ninguno de los presentes. La única muestra de que alguna vez ocurrió, fue la tendencia de los ojos de Naruto de, cuando Hinata y ella se encontraban en el mismo lugar, deslizar su mirada hacia el pecho de ambas con una actitud analítica.


	7. Bastardo

* * *

**Una serie de primeras veces**

_Por Inniyah_

Capítulo 7: Bastardo

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a Nadesiko-san ¡Gracias por ser una excelente Beta!

Y para todos aquellos que me dejaron un review, ¡mil gracias! y mando un capítulo extra largo

* * *

La primera vez que Haruno Sakura llamó a Uchiha Sasuke un "¡Maldito bastardo!" en su cara, fue durante una misión clasificación S en Iwa.

La demanda de ninjas médicos para misiones fuera de la aldea se había incrementado. La escasés trajo como consecuencia un aumento increíble en la carga de trabajo en el hospital. Cuando antes había un mínimo de seis escuadrones con cuatro médicos ninjas cada uno, ahora apenas había la mitad.

'Hay que aprovechar la entrada de dinero ¡Y es una forma de dar mayor proyección a la carrera de ninja médico!' Decía su shishou con alegría cuando pensaba en las posibilidades que esta nueva moda ofrecía.

En lo particular, Sakura sentía que todo sería mejor si tuviese tiempo para comer y dormir. O si, debido a su experiencia en el área médica, su shishou no considerara que el hospital era responsabilidad de Sakura por ser su "prodigio" y única aprendiz. Sakura quería más misiones, más trabajo de campo, más oportunidades de emplear sus conocimientos en situaciones de riesgo.

"Bonito y útil prodigio soy, en la seguridad de las paredes de mi villa". Sakura pensaba con algo de resentimiento mientras suturaba, por medio de chakra, una aparatosa herida en el pecho de un jounin.

-Sakura-san, permíteme.-Dijo un joven apuesto, uno o dos años mayor que Sakura, con una sonrisa sincera y ojos de adoración, mientras acomodaba un pañuelo para limpiar el sudor que comenzaba a brotar en la frente de Sakura.

Como la joven decía, ser considerada la prodigiosa aprendiz del Hokage tenía sus desventajas. Sin embargo también contaba con ventajas. Muchas ventajas. Un apuesto, obediente y embelesado subordinado que parecía querer besar el suelo que pisabas, era una de ellas.

Kentarou era uno de los chicos más agradables que Sakura conocía. El joven se interesó en el área médica desde pequeño y, unos meses antes de que Tsunade asumiera el control de la villa, comenzó sus estudios como ninja-médico.

El chico era realmente brillante, sin embargo su habilidad palideció con la llegada de Sakura quién pronto se ganó el apodo de "Mini-Tsunade". Unos años después, la joven se convirtió en el líder de su grupo médico dentro del hospital y, lejos de sentirse molesto o defraudado, el joven desarrollo una curiosa relación con Sakura, llena de respeto y admiración.

'Infatuación'. Sakura pensó para sus adentros, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ser el objeto de atracción o enajenamiento de alguien podía llegar a ser realmente molesto y fastidioso. Pero aún Sakura tenía que admitir que, en ocasiones, toda esa atención y valoración se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Unos minutos después, cuando la operación había terminado y Kentarou insistió en comprar una bebida fría para Sakura (quién únicamente había sonreído y abanicado un poco sus pestañas, luego de hacer un comentario sobre el intenso calor en Konoha), un mensaje de Tsunade dirigido a ella y a Kentarou la hizo olvidarse de su bebida y avisar al chico que el Hokage los necesitaba.

Cuarenta minutos después todo el equipo Kakashi (a excepción de Sai quien se encontraba en una importante misión de espionaje en Kumogakure) y Kentarou estaban reunidos en la oficina del Hokage.

-Su misión es encontrar y capturar al líder de una banda de mercenarios y rescatar a su rehén Ishikawa Shinji. No se pueden cometer errores. –Tsunade los observó con firmeza.- Por ello, decidí mandarlos a ustedes, mis shinobi más fuertes y a mis mejores médicos.-La mujer sonrió con orgullo, su vista fija en Sakura y en Kentarou.

Al terminar la junta, luego de ponerse de acuerdo en la hora y el punto de reunión del cuál partirían al día siguiente, Nauro decidió que ir a Ichiraku a comer ramen sería una gran idea. Sakura, sin embargo, no se sentía con ganas de comer ramen y por lo visto, no era la única. Kakashi salió por la ventana tan pronto terminó al reunión y Yamato se despidió rápidamente, el disgusto en su rostro apenas disfrazado.

-Lo siento Naruto, tuve un día pesado en el hospital, lo único que quiero es irme a la cama temprano para poder levantarme a tiempo mañana. -Sakura afirmó con arrepentimiento.

-¡Oh pero Sakura-chan! Es sólo…

- ¡Y Kentarou-kun aún tiene varias rondas en el hospital!- Sakura interrumpió a Naruto..- ¿Cierto Kentarou-kun?-La joven observó a su subordinado con una sonrisa.

-Así es Naruto-kun.- Sus ojos color chocolate parecían sonreír a tono con su boca.-Ya será en otra ocasión.- El chico dijo con genialidad, inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-Oh bueno, ni hablar ¡Pero aún está teme!- Naruto exclamó mientras observaba a Sasuke, quien lo recibió con una mirada más hostil de lo usual.- Oye teme, no deberí…

Sí Sakura había aprendido algo en su estancia con el equipo Kakashi, era a predecir cuándo una discusión idiota entre Sasuke y Naruto daría lugar. Su instinto decía que dos minutos era el tiempo preciso, así que se decidió a emprender la huída.

-Sakura-san, gracias…-Kentarou habló una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente de Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¡Oh vamos!, ¡no te preocupes! Sé que odias la ramen y la verdad yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de comer lo mismo otra vez.- Sakura rió con despreocupación, sus ojos llenos de un brillo coqueto.

-¿Sabes Sakura-san?, es mi obligación como subordinado el asegurarme que mi líder coma adecuadamente. Sobre todo si viene una misión importante como la de mañana-El joven esbozó una media sonrisa.

La obscuridad combinada con el leve viento de verano, hacían que su cabello negro pareciese tinta. Su rostro tenía un toque casi etéreo.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco. No era común para la joven sentirse atraída hacia otras personas o pensar en ellas como hermosas. No desde que tenía trece años. Pero Kentarou era un chico especial.

-No es necesario. Aún tengo...

-Nada de eso Sakura-san. Yo invito, después de todo, es mi culpa que te hayas quedado sin cenar.- El joven anexó con seriedad.

-Uhm… Está bien.- Sakura concedió con alegría.

- ¿Sushi está bien?-Kentarou preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el sector comercial de Konoha.

-Perfecto- Sakura finalizó.

* * *

Sakura estaba realmente llena. El restaurante que Kentarou seleccionó era bastante costoso, y la joven había querido probarlo más de una vez. El sushi del lugar tenía la fama de ser de los mejores de todo el país del Fuego, y el lugar en verdad vivía para superar su reputación.

Sakura, que había estado en muchos otros países, podía afirmar que ese sushi era el mejor de al menos tres de las cinco grandes naciones.

Y el costo lo denotaba.

Durante la cena hubo momentos de intensa discusión médica. En algunos de ellos, Kentarou finalizaba los debates aludiendo a la inteligencia de Sakura, su rostro lleno de sorpresa y veneración. Otros instantes, estuvieron llenos de risa y nostalgia al recordar a algún paciente particularmente difícil o etapas estresantes de su entrenamiento como médicos.

Luego de la cena, Kentarou acompañó a Sakura a la puerta de su apartamento. No porque creyera que la chica era inútil y no podía defenderse por sí misma, sino porque quería seguir conversando.

-Sakura-san, en verdad te admiro. ­­­­­­- Mencionó el joven, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Sakura.

-Eres una persona inteligente, determinada y valiente. No eres como esos médicos que se conforman con estar entre cuatro paredes y huyen del peligro. Aquellos falsos ninja-médicos que se esconden de tras de otros para cumplir con una misión. Creo que en eso somos muy similares, ya que primero que nada somos ninjas y nuestro objetivo es cumplir con una misión. La diferencia es que a parte, tenemos la responsabilidad de la supervivencia del equipo. Por eso, será un honor compartir esta misión contigo-El joven finalizó haciendo una inclinación respetuosa.

-Kentarou-kun, el honor es mío. Espero que esta sea la primera misión de muchas en las que coincidamos. Eres un médico y un ninja brillante. –Sakura afirmó sonriendo, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Kentarou se sonrojó de inmediato.

Mientras Sakura lo veía alejarse, se sintió observada. Desde que salió del restaurante… no, desde que estaban cenando, sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, pero no había chakra que delatara la presencia de alguien.

-¡Bah!, quizás cené demasiado.- Sakura declaró, mientras entraba al departamento y cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Hoy estoy de buen humor!- Una risita tonta escapó de su boca.

* * *

La misión, desde el punto de vista de Sakura, iba viento en popa. El cielo parecía más azul de lo usual, las flores parecían tener esencias y colores más vívidos… y siempre ayudaba el tener a alguien con quién discutir cuestiones médicas que la trataba con absoluto respeto.

-Sakura-san, ¿sería posible entonces que el enemigo utilizara veneno contra nosotros?- Preguntó Kentarou con curiosidad, su cabello negro brillaba con la luz del sol, asemejando el color tornasol de las plumas de los cuervos.

-Mhm, es posible, aunque no muy probable.- Sakura confirmó, mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol.- Fabricar veneno es costoso y en los alrededores de Iwa no es sencillo encontrar plantas tóxicas, a diferencia de en Césped. Si quisieran elaborar veneno, éste tendría que ser neurotóxico. -Sakura declaró, su tono sabelotodo estaba presente.

-¿Neurotóxico?-Preguntó Kentarou confundido, luego una idea pareció llegarle de pronto.- ¡Oh! Serpientes ¿cierto?-Preguntó con satisfacción.

-Así es- Sakura contestó con un deje de orgullo.- Pero ordeñar…

-Es una idea estúpida.

Una voz sin emoción habló desde el frente.

-¿Sasuke.-kun? -Sakura observó a Sasuke con sorpresa.

Por lo general el chico no hablaba mucho durante misiones, a no ser que estuviese insultando a Naruto. Tampoco era que Sasuke fuese el señor felicidad, ése era más bien Naruto o incluso Sai con su sonrisa idiota, pero no había duda de que estaba más hostil de lo usual. Desde que salieron de Konoha, Sasuke se había dedicado a hacer comentarios desdeñosos, cosa que no es realmente extraña dada su personalidad. Lo curioso es que la víctima, en esta ocasión, no era Naruto.

Cada vez que Sakura contestaba una pregunta de Kentarou era interrumpida a la mitad por Sasuke, quien daba alguna especie de explicación que la hacía quedar como una idiota.

-Ordeñar serpientes es costoso y peligroso. -Sasuke continuó, su voz dio lugar a un tono fastidiado.- El tipo que hay aquí, no produce tanto veneno como para estar preparado con lo suficiente en un periodo corto de tiempo.- Sasuke finalizó.

-Eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieras, Sasuke-kun.- Sakura contestó, su amabilidad era forzada. El grupo continuó en silencio un rato, Naruto al frente con un montón de energía que gastar, seguido por Yamato, Kakashi, quién continuaba leyendo su libro, Sasuke y Kentarou y ella.

-¿Sakura-san?

-¿Sí Kentarou-kun…

-Si dejaras de hablar podrías ir más rápido, y no retrasarías al equipo.-La voz de Sasuke volvió a interrumpir.

Bien, ahora Sakura comenzaba a molestarse.

"Estúpido sol, tanta luz comienza a hartarme"

* * *

Finalmente, luego de varios días de viaje, el equipo llegó a Iwa y la misión de rastreo y captura comenzó.

-Senpai, creo que es momento de separarnos para abarcar mayor terreno.- Sugirió Yamato.

-Es una buena idea.-Afirmó Kakashi.

Por lo general cuando el equipo se dividía en dos, Sakura solía ir con Yamato y Naruto. Lo anterior, siempre y cuando no se dividieran en parejas (en ese caso, Sakura siempre terminaba con Sai o con Yamato), sobre todo si Kakashi consideraba que la misión era tan complicada que requería del dúo destructor (entiéndase Naruto y Sasuke).

"No debe ser una misión tan imposible". Sakura pensó, acomodándose en la mitad de equipo que sabía, iba a corresponderle.

Al otro lado del campo, Sakura podía ver a Kentarou dedicándole una sonrisa determinada, la cual ella contestó con una mirada coqueta. A lado de de su subordinado, la joven podía observar a su sensei que seguía leyendo ese estúpido libro y Sasuke, sharingan activado.

"¡Vaya!, ¡parece listo para la batalla! ¡Bien! Es bueno tomarse las cosas en serio" Sakura pensó con sorpresa.

-Muy bien Naruto, Sakura…-Yamato empezó a llamar a los integrantes que requería para su grupo.

- Ahem- Kakashi lo interrumpió, aclarándose la garganta.-Creo que sería mejor si Sakura estuviera en el equipo con Sasuke-kun y conmigo.-Puntualizó con una sonrisa que lo hacía cerrar su ojo.

Decir que esto era extraño, era poco. Esta era una división que no habían probado antes.

"Ni hablar" Sakura se encogió de hombros e intercambió lados con Kentarou.

* * *

Algo genial de estar en una misión de rastreo con Kakashi, era la ventaja de usar a sus perros ninja. En un unos cuantos minutos, los tres estaban siguiendo el rastro de los secuestradores.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, en la parte media de una de las tantas montañas que rodeaban Iwa, una emboscada los recibió.

Eran al menos diez ninjas y, por como peleaban, Sakura podía apostar su brazo derecho a que la gran mayoría tenía un nivel de jounin.

"Perfecto". Sakura se colocó los guantes protectores con una media sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un lugar al que le hace falta un toque femenino. – Un ninja y alto y corpulento le dedicó una mirada lasciva. –Y no me refiero a la cueva.-El tipo aclaró acercándose a Sakura.

-Cuando termine contigo, no tendrás otra cosa a la que referirte.- Sakura respondió cortante.

La joven preparó su puño, el chakra llenaba sus nudillos y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el ninja.

"Debo tener cuidado. Cualquier error y ocasionaré un derrumbe" pensó, calculando el área de impacto.

-Vaya, esto es más excitante que pagar por una ramera.- El ninja exclamó, mientras Sakura esquivaba una lluvia de kunai.

- ¡Nunca había trabajado tan duro para obtener compañía!, en verdad disfrutaré cuando…- Los ojos del individuo se voltearon hacia atrás. La frase quedaría, por siempre, sin ser completada.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por unos instantes. El cuerpo del ninja cayó en el piso como un costal sin huesos. Atrás de él, Uchiha Sasuke estaba de pie, sharingan activado.

"Hay por lo menos otros 6 ninjas que vencer, ¿y se le ocurre venir tras el mío?". Pensó Sakura con molestia. Sin embargo un puñado de senbon, la hizo olvidar su enojo hacia su compañero.

"No son venenosos. Bien." Una de las de las agujas había rasguñado su hombro, justo encima de su tatuaje.

"Te gustan los senbon, ¿eh?" Pensó Sakura al virarse y encontrase con un ninja bajito y de aspecto veloz, con manos y boca, cubiertas de senbon.

-¡Pues te daré unos especiales, shanaro!- Sakura preparó sus senbon envenenados.

De pronto el sonido de mil aves llegó a sus oídos. Una ráfaga de viento pasó por su lado izquierdo y en un dos por tres, la punta de una espada cubierta de rayos atravesó el hombro del ninja.

"¿Uh?" Sakura observó atontada cuando el hombre cayó al suelo y Sasuke desencajó su espada.

-¡Oye ese era mío!- Sakura externó su indignación, la cual aumentó al ver que ya no había más enemigos.

-Entonces, deberías ser más rápida.- Sasuke contestó, su cara inexpresiva.

En poco tiempo, el equipo de Yamato, Naruto y Kentaro se les unió.

-¡Wow Sakura-chan! ¿Cuáles son los tuyos?-Preguntó Naruto con emoción.

El enojo de Sakura se incrementó, mientras el grupo de seis se dirigió a las profundidades de la cueva para encontrar al secuestrado y al líder de los secuestradores.

* * *

Al llegar al corazón de la cueva, encontraron al rehén… junto a otros treinta ninjas sedientos de sangre. La pelea que seguiría sería épica. Cualquier movimiento en falso y todo el lugar se vendría abajo.

Sakura se preparó para pelear junto a sus compañeros… sólo para ser bloqueada una y otra vez por Sasuke. Lo que hacía unos minutos Sakura estaba dispuesta a pensar que era una coincidencia, ahora estaba segura que era sabotaje

En la quinta ocasión en la que Sakura quedó como una idiota: preparada para atacar, sólo para darse cuenta que su blanco ya había sido neutralizado, Sasuke habló.

-No te quedes ahí parada, cuida del objetivo.-Su voz ya no era monótona, la adrenalina se había encargado de ello.

-¡No recibo órdenes de ti, no soy tu subordinada!-Sakura exclamó viendo rojo de enojo, mientras intentaba incorporarse a la batalla.

"¡Ni de broma me convierto de nuevo en la guarda objetivos del equipo!" Pensó con indignación.

-Sakura, cuida del objetivo- La voz de Kakashi resonó en la cueva.

-Pero…-Sakura vaciló.

-¡Es una orden!- Kakashi exclamó, su sharingan descubierto mientras peleaba contra el líder de los secuestradores.

Todo habría sido perfecto. Sakura habría seguido las órdenes de Kakashi de inmediato: después de todo, del equipo 7 original, Sakura era la menos inclinada a sublevaciones y luchas de poder con los superiores. Pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta y acatar la orden, la vio.

La pequeña sonrisa cínica que se dibujaba en la boca de Sasuke.

Ahora bien, Sakura, por lo general, es una persona racional, pero como un globo de aire caliente que es pinchado por una aguja, los días de enojo y frustración a los que Sakura había sido sujeta, la hicieron explotar. De pronto, la joven consideró que la mejor idea del mundo era externar su molestia, para evitar malos entendidos entre compañeros de equipo.

-Uchiha Sasuke, ¡eres un maldito bastardo!-La joven impactó su pie contra el suelo de la cueva.

Un sonido terrible inundó el lugar y el piso y las paredes se llenaron de grietas.

-¡Oh no!-Sakura exclamó, la pelea alrededor de ella se detuvo.

Por primera vez Haruno Sakura había insultado a Uchiha Sasuke… Y por primera vez la joven deseó no haber tenido un control perfecto sobre su chakra, que hacía que manejarlo fuese tan natural, que la había hecho olvidar que hacía no más de dos minutos, había estado a punto de dar una "patada especial" a uno de los ninjas rebeldes.

El caos llegó a la cueva, no había tiempo de salvar a los heridos, el techo comenzaría a desplomarse en…

"Bueno, ya se está desplomando". Fue lo último que Sakura pensó, antes de que una piedra le cayera en la cabeza y, para su total humillación, quedara inconsciente.

* * *

Sueños de dulces, caramelos, babosas y gente alabando su grandiosidad. Ino disculpándose por creer, en algún momento, que podía llegar a ser mejor que Sakura.

Tsunade diciendo lo orgullosa que estaba de ella.

Las imágenes corrían una a una, como si fuese una película de cine. Todo era genial y creíble, hasta que Sakura soñó con un conejo gigante que la tomaba por aprendiz para enseñarle técnicas secretas que ni siquiera Naruto conocía.

"Genial, es un sueño". Sakura pensó con sarcasmo.

Entonces el infierno de la realidad comenzó.

Las imágenes de su enojo, de la estupidez más grande que había cometido en los últimos años, del momento en el que había puesto en peligro a sus compañeros y a la misión… cada recuerdo la hacía aún más consciente del enorme dolor de cabeza que tenía.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron. Su vista aún estaba borrosa, su cuerpo se sentía terroso y adolorido. Cuatro paredes de madera la rodeaban.

"Al menos Yamato-taichou sobrevivió" Sakura pensó con alivio al ver la clásica casa de campamento marca Yamato.

-¡Ugh!- Dijo Sakura con elocuencia, sosteniendo su cabeza. En un dos por tres, chakra curativo comenzó a brotar de sus manos.

-Lo siento Sakura-san- La voz de Kentarou sonaba al otro extremo del campamento.-Mi trabajo no es tan bueno como el tuyo.

-¡Oh no te preocupes! -Sakura exclamó sintiéndose mejor.-La cabeza es una zona algo compleja ¿Cómo están todos?- Sakura preguntó con preocupación.

-Todos están bien.- Knetarou respondió.-Milagrosamente.- Sakura sintió que le levantaban un peso enorme de los hombros.

La joven se levantó con cuidado y notó que el rehén y el secuestrador estaban a salvo y al cuidado de Kentarou.

-Será mejor que duermas un poco más. Tus reservas de chakra no son lo suficientemente estables como para ayudar a otros, aparte de ti.- La voz de Kentarou era neutra y muy formal.

Sakura giró la cabeza. Kentarou la observó detenidamente y en sus ojos, Sakura vio algo que no habría querido ver nunca. Decepción.

* * *

El camino a Konoha era largo y silencioso. Extrañamente, Kakashi no parecía particularmente molesto con ella. Pero Sakura no quería arriesgarse, así que decidió no dar ninguna excusa para disculpar su comportamiento. Lo único que hizo, antes de emprender el viaje de regreso, fue dar una disculpa formal a su equipo.

-¿De qué hablas Sakura-chan?- Dijo Naruto con un tono comprensivo.

-Sí idiota, ¿de qué hablas? ¡Casi nos matas a todos! ¡Remataste a una parte de mis hombres como si nada! ¿Y sólo se te ocurre decir lo siento?- El líder de los secuestradores, exclamó con indignación.

-Fue la forma más rápida de terminar la misión con éxito, ¡bien hecho!- Afirmó Naruto con alegría.

Sakura sólo se sintió más culpable.

-¡Oh Dioses! ¡No puedo creer que este montón de imbéciles nos haya vencido!- El cabecilla de los maleantes observaba al cielo, como suplicando una respuesta.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos que lo dejó sin ganas de hablar por el resto del viaje. Por su parte, el ex rehén parecía demasiado atemorizado en presencia de Sakura como para hablar.

Kentarou pasó el resto del camino junto a Yamato. Sakura sospechaba que al terminar la misión, pediría su cambio a otro equipo médico.

"Quizás lo hagan líder de uno". Sakura pensó mientras observaba la espalda de los demás.

Una espalda sin embargo, llamaba más su atención que las otras. El símbolo del abanico se mostraba en ella y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar "¡Maldito bastardo!" mientras deseaba que sus ojos lanzaran fuego para poder incinerar a Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero este no era tiempo de quejarse o culpar a otros de su error. No. Sasuke tenía razón en algo. Si Sakura quería algo, tenía que ser más rápida y más fuerte para luchar por ello.

Sakura recibiría el regaño de Tsunade sin renegar, sería el blanco de la desilusión de Kentarou y de muchos otros.

"Pero lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, ¿cierto?" Con eso en mente, la joven aceleró el paso y dejó de estar en la retaguardia y una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

-Kakashi-sensei- Sakura mencionó al llegar a su lado.

-¿Sakura?-Kakashi preguntó con su clásica sonrisa.

-¿Vas a mostrarme tu brazo ahora o esperarás a que te refunda en el hospital por semanas?-Sakura le dedicó su sonrisa más dulce.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de su sensei y Sakura notó el ligero tremor que recorrió su cuerpo. El equipo entero se giró a observarlos.

-¡Así se habla Sakura-chan!- Naruto gritó lanzando su puño al aire.

"¡No veré la espalda de nadie nunca más, shanaro!".


End file.
